


Patronus

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Patronus, Ravenclaw student Edward Elric, Slytherin teacher Roy Mustang, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Ed is in his last year in Hogwarts and with the help of his teacher Roy, he learns a lot for School and more.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: RoyEd month





	Patronus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/gifts).



> Written for day 26 of Royed month 2020 for the prompt Hogwarts  
> Shout out to Rei382 who helped me figure out which form their Patroni should have and who is an awesome Person and writer!

Fast as a lightning Ed flew through the air on his broom, eyes fixed on the ball his brother had just thrown. With one hand on the broomstick, he corrected his trajectory and gripped his club tightly. He swung it and hit the ball with full force. A grin spread across Ed's face as he watched the ball fly away. It was not for nothing that he was the beater of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Ed flew to it and hit the ball again into a different direction, but this time he didn't hit it as good. The ball spun in the air and flew very differently than expected. Ed's grin faded and gave way to a startled expression when he saw the ball fly towards the castle. If he broke a window again, he'd be in trouble, much more so if it hit a person.

Ed quickly followed. He could see a person walking from the castle towards the Quidditch field and of course the ball had to fly right in their direction. Ed accelerated his speed and managed to catch up with the ball and knock it away just in time, but he lost his balance while doing so and fell off his broom. Fortunately, he didn't fly very high at the moment, just a little above the ground, so he didn't hurt himself. Because of this and because his impact was slowed down by landing on the person from whom he had just kept the ball away.

Ed's eyes narrowed, then he opened them again and slowly looked up. He was lying directly on Slytherin's house teacher who was rubbing the back of his head. Professor Mustang lay on his back on the grass, Ed on his chest. Ed sat up so he was now sitting on Mustang's lap. He cleared his throat embarrassed. "Are you all right?”, he asked, poking a finger in the cheek of the teacher who had closed his eyes. Roy frowned and opened his eyes. "I'm glad that when this year ends, I'm no longer a teacher here.", he grumbled. Ed looked away. "It's my senior year, if you were to teach here again next year, you wouldn't have to endure me anymore.", he murmured quietly, but Roy chuckled and shook his head. "That's exactly it. I would be bored to death without you.”, he corrected and smiled when Ed's face reddened.

Roy crossed his arms behind his head, crossed his legs and gazed at Ed curiously. "Did you train for the Quidditch match next week?", he asked with interest. "Of course. Obviously.", Ed replied and frowned, "We're going to destroy Gryffindor on the field. And if any of them think that he has to tear the quaffle out of Alphonse's arms so violently that Al almost falls into the spectator tower, I'll smack a bludger right into their ribs.” At the end of his threat his voice grew louder and he waved his arms through the air to express his anger, which was pent up since the last match against Gryffindor. Roy chuckled softly and stroked Ed's hair out of his face. "I'm sure the Gryffindors ly awake at night out of fear of you.", he said. Ed suppressed the impulse to lean into Roy's touch and glared at him instead. "Are you making fun of me?", he asked angrily. "Nothing is further away from my intentions. And it's not so far-fetched, you must have gotten even better by now, after all, you've trained so hard that you are even late for your private tutoring class.”, Roy replied, now serious again. Ed blinked in confusion. "Oh," he said quietly, "Oops."

A short time later, they had arrived in Roy's classroom. Ed had exchanged his training gear for his school uniform, except for the cloak. Roy also took his robe off and rolled up his sleeves. "What are we going to practice today?", Ed wanted to know. "I thought we could try the Patronus charm.”, Roy replied and took out his wand. Ed nodded and chewed his lip nervously.

Since he had lost his left leg in an accident and it had to be replaced with an automail, he had not been able to go to school for some time and had to catch up on everything he had missed as quickly as possible. He was very good in school and had no particular problems with any class, but sometimes it was better to have something explained by a teacher instead of teaching it to oneself out of a book. Ed would probably not have made progress so quickly if Roy hadn't started giving him private tutoring classes regularly. And these classes not only helped him with school, but also had the pleasant side effect that he regularly spent some nice time with Roy. Despite efforts on both sides not to let that happen, Ed had been Roy's favorite student since the beginning of the year, and after the tutor lessons had started and Ed realized that Roy wasn't as annoying as expected, the two had gradually accepted their budding fondness of one another.

Ed took out his own wand while Roy started to explain. “The Patronus is a kind of positive force. It works like a sort of shield and is the ideal way to defend yourself against a Dementor, but it can also be used for other purposes, for example to deliver messages.“, he said. While he was talking, Roy slowly walked to the middle of the room, where he then stopped and turned back to Ed, “To summon the Patronus, you have to think of a particularly happy memory. Your memory becomes the positive force that protects you, so it must be a very good memory. Then all you have to do is say the words: Expecto Patronum“ Roy took a deep breath and looked up. Slowly he swung his wand through the air, whispering the last two words again.

Something silvery came out of the tip of his wand, which Ed initially thought was a cloud. It took on the form of a dragon that flew through the air. It flew in a circle over Roy's head, then made its' way towards Ed and circled him three times before it dissolved again. Ed smiled as he watched the Patronus. When it was gone, he looked up at Roy, who was approaching him. "Think, Edward. Close your eyes and search through your memories.”, he instructed him and Ed did as he was told.

It was surprisingly difficult to find really happy memories and Ed wasn't sure if that was because he had too many bad memories or if remembering things was so hard. After a short while, Ed finally opened his eyes again and nodded. Roy smiled. "Good, then give it a try." he said. Ed raised his wand and swung it through the air, as Roy had demonstrated, thinking of his memory which he had chosen. "Expecto Patronum," he murmured. A few silver threads came from the tip of his wand, but nothing more. Ed tried to recall every detail as it had been and repeated his words. There were more threads, but unless Ed's Patronus was a ball of wool, the spell had failed. Ed let his arm drop in disappointment and sighed.

Roy, on the other hand, grinned broadly and placed a hand on Ed's shoulder when he got next to him. “That was pretty good for a start. Nobody can do it right away, don't worry.”, he explained and squeezed Ed's shoulder gently. "Just out of curiosity, what were you thinking about?", he asked then. Ed blushed immediately. "Last Christmas.", he replied truthfully. Roy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But last christmas you and your brother stayed here at Hogwarts instead of visiting your family and Alphonse spent most of the time with Winry, I thought you wouldn't enjoy this Christmas.", he replied. Ed shrugged and made indistinct gestures. "Yes, but then we built this pillow fort in your office and drank butter beer together and told each other stories until we couldn't stop laughing and you didn't stop hugging me and under the mistletoe...", Ed fell silent, but Roy finished the story for him. "You were so embarrassed when we stood under the mistletoe and you almost ran away from me, but I still managed to kiss you on the temple and then you gave in and kissed me on the cheek and I had to promise not to tell anyone else about it . Yes, I still remember that. Now that you say it, it really is a nice memory. And you almost suceeded with it.”, Roy thought out loud.

He put a hand on his chin thoughtfully and looked at Ed. "If you almost suceeded with that... Maybe...", he muttered to himself. Ed cocked his head questioningly, but Roy didn't explain what he meant. Instead, he stepped closer to Ed. There was a warm look in his eyes as he carefully placed his hands on Ed's hips and pulled him closer until there was no distance between them. Ed felt the blush on his face, the proximity made him very nervous. He tried to look away, but Roy gently took his chin between his thumb and indexfinger and held him tightly, causing Ed to tilt his head slightly as he himself leaned forward so their faces were barely apart and Ed could feel Roy's breath. His heart was pounding so fast that Ed was almost certain Roy could feel it too. Roy's hand moved from Ed's chin to his cheek and stayed there. For a moment that felt like an eternity, they just looked each other in the eyes, then Roy closed the last distance between them.

He gently pressed his lips to Edward's. He watched Ed's reaction through half-closed eye lids, looking for signs that Ed might not like it, but found none. Ed shyly returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and stood up on his tiptoes. It was his first kiss and he wasn't sure how it worked yet, but Roy was starting slowly. His left hand traveled from Ed's hip around his waist and pressed him against himself, other than that he didn't do anything for a while but press his lips against Ed's. Then he became a little more active. He ran his tongue over Ed's lower lip and took the opportunity when Ed opened his mouth in surprise to slip it inside it. He gently circled Ed's tongue with his own, exploring Ed's mouth until he made Ed moan softly into the kiss. Finally they parted again, leaning forehead against forehead to catch their breath.

Roy slowly detached himself from Ed and circled Ed until he was right behind him. "Let's try it again." he suggested quietly, wrapping his arms around Ed's waist from behind. Ed nodded and raised the wand. He didn't think about it at all, his thoughts were still fully occupied with the kiss as he swung the wand and whispered the words. The silver light that shot from the tip of the wand formed in the air until it was shaped like a phoenix, which circled the room with elegant wing flaps. Roy made his dragon immediately join the Phoenix, creating it from the same memory. They flew together through the air and around Ed and Roy again and again. Ed laughed with joy and hugged Roy to kiss him again as the patroni circled them.


End file.
